BlizzCon 2013/questions
Welcome to the BlizzCon 2013 event, WoWWikians developer questions page. = Please put questions below = In theory (assuming an untimely meteor doesn't strike in a bad place), Raylan13, Fandyllic, and TheKaldorei (though I don't have a Journalist pass, I'll still try to ask some questions at the lore panel!) are going to BlizzCon 2013! Raylan13 and Fandyllic will have press passes (even though we aren't really journalists), so we may be able to ask questions of Blizzard representatives and get answers on behalf of WoWWiki. TheKaldorei doesn't have a press pass, but will still try to ask some questions at the lore panel. It may be worth noting the new expansion should be announced at BlizzCon. :Period for adding questions is over now that BlizzCon is past. How were questions answered Unfortunately, we had less than 20 minutes with the Blizzard representative, John Lagrave (Senior WoW Producer), so we got to ask probably less than 25% of the questions below. However, some of the questions were asked in the various panels and we'll try to research the other questions that could have been asked by other media outlets. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Nov 2013 5:52 PM Pacific ---- Hairstyles I noticed a few either buggy or unused hairstyles in the Model Viewer, will any new hairstyles be added to WoW? ~~Dyingsoul :According to WoW Insider, it doesn't look like new hairstyles will be added in the next expansion, |date=8-Nov-2013 9:00PM}} but from previews of the new character models, the style will be slightly different and improved in detail. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Nov 2013 5:58 PM Pacific New Hair! Will Blizzard ever implement other hairstyles or character customizations (pertaining to the appearance given when you first make a character) so every player of the same race doesn't have the same haircut? :As mentioned above, no new customizations are pending, but the existing ones will be improved, so the differentiation may also be improved. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Nov 2013 5:59 PM Pacific Will players ever be allowed to give out quests and rewards? :I have my own questions too! It would be a great crowd-sourcing element and allow more player interaction if player characters could make quests for other players and give rewards if they complete the quest. Maybe some ilvl restrictions on rewards based on the items needed to complete the quest or something. It might also be a great way for crafters to get harder to find or less farmed ingredients. Could this ever happen? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 30 Oct 2013 7:12 AM Pacific\ :: That would be pretty cool, I'll have a think about it and get back to you. It's awesome that you're getting press passes. So envious! Tankingmage (talk) 16:31, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Also, I'll ask on my channel, I'm sure there will be quite a few lore related questions Tankingmage (talk) 16:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: Feel free to post questions from other folks. Just give a name and where you got the question (Facebook, Twitter, lore forums, etc.). -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 30 Oct 2013 4:57 PM Pacific :According to John Lagrave, the answer is sadly, no.BlizzCon 2013/WoW John LaGrave interview -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Nov 2013 6:06 PM Pacific World boss dragons Will there be more world bosses this time around? If so will you bring back the old world dragon world bosses? Darthus Void (talk)October 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sure at least one world boss will get added with any new expansion... Not sure about the old world dragons, but they seem to be de-emphasizing dragons lately. Both good questions. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 30 Oct 2013 4:56 PM Pacific ::No specific news about dragons, but there will definitely be new world bosses. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Nov 2013 6:51 PM Pacific Vol'jin And Varian Sent by Daralii on The Story Forums -- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 31 Oct 2013 3:31 PM UTC 15:31, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Can some background get added for this question? I assume this was about the Siege of Orgrimmar storyline. Some speculation would probably help. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Oct 2013 8:25 AM Pacific ::I'll Try to get some, but Yes its about the Siege of Orgrimmar, I'll ask him/her. :) -- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 31 Oct 2013 4:33 PM UTC 16:33, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Alliance and Horde truce Is this truce going to be a lasting thing throughout the next expansion, or will it be over very quickly like the truce at the end of the War against the Lich King? If so, how will new PvP battlegrounds work, along with world PvP? Will we see Alliance and Horde working together more, for example in scenarios/raids and other instances? Another question is, will this expansion be more scenario based like ? Tankingmage (talk) 02:06, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Shared Rep My question is pretty simple, will there ever be shared rep in wow? This is a question from all my friends, me and my guild, I know ALOT of people really want this, so why isn't it in the game? It will make changing main so much easier and make the game so much for fun, only to farm rep on 1 single char and all have it. :Great question! I have like 5 different 90s on one server and grinding rep for all of them is HORRIBLE! To Blizzard's credit, they have added those account-wide rep bonus items (commendations) once you hit , so that helps alot. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Oct 2013 8:31 AM Pacific ::Just Imagine with those factions from though,like the Kirin Tor or The Ebon Blade which gets auto friendly when you have a Death Knight or a Mage!Easy to get the tabards aswell!(Warning Magic is not for everyone please consult your parent or guardian before using magic!) - TheKaldorei ( , talk) 31 Oct 2013 4:36 PM UTC 16:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Warcraft IV Many people are expecting Warcraft IV to come. Are you working on Warcraft IV or forget it for WoW? -- 20:22, October 31, 2013‎ Graphic Updates Since the game is reaching it's 10th year, some of the textures and models look quite dated, will we see some much needed graphic updates any time soon? HiruxMagtheridon (talk) 16:19, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Will the Vale ever be restored? Hi, my question is will the Vale ever be restored to the beautiful peaceful place it was before the sha invaded? Stormwind Vault When will we see Stormwind Vault open? Would make a great high level raid. --Mike Day from Facebook (WoWiki Friends) on October 30 at 9:25am Royal Apothecary Society What happened to the "Royal Apothecary Society"? Will they make a return after they left the Forsaken because there is no lore concerning them after the Wrathgate incident. -- Lore and Quest This new expansion brought excitement, and kudos from all, with the introduction of the new raids. The best designs and content to date, comments from many. Where are our quests, and lore? Will you being introducing, future story lines, finally connecting what the heck we're doing on Timeless Isle,? Unless you saw the cinimatic, of the distruction of the Vale, and/or did the story line for the Dominance Offensive, you have no idea what happened and/or why. There has been so much missed with how it was presented. Right now Vol Jin is acting war chief, There has been no hints or back story, as to where/what our future adventures will be. Many, many play this game for the intricately woven story lines. Please bring back our lore and quests, that brought so many to World of Warcraft. Thank you Squeeky, Malfurion Tankingmage Youtube Questions :Questions from Developer Questions for Blizzcon2013. I know some of these have been answered somewhere before, but here we go! Tankingmage (talk) 15:20, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :We will ask them if we have time, but WoWWiki user's questions (even anons) have priority. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Nov 2013 7:55 AM Pacific * What are the origins of the Eredar and of Orcs? Thank very much. :) --Yuval Aziza * In the future, will there be any chances to get quivers back, for hunters of course. Only as Transmogs or for the roleplayers. ﻿--MrZealot112 * What happened to the Royal Apothecary Society? Are they going to make﻿ a return? --lithobilic1 * If the Orcs stopped using Warlock magic, would they become﻿ the Mag'har Orcs again? --kinesmaster * Are﻿ they going to make hydras a hunter pet for everyone? That is all. --themaskofdude * Lore: Where did the Vrykul race disappear to for the thousands of years in between the alliance landing on their shores﻿ and when the first humans started to populate the eastern kingdoms? --Henrik Abrahamsen * Plz ask Them "Will there ever be Shared rep?" This is﻿ a question from all in my guild and all my friends. It's not cool to change main because of that. --Daneil Oppenlænder * How serious is Heroes of the﻿ Storm gonna be? or is it just a small attempt to get into the moba scene late? --Ken Sherman * Dear Blizz, will you eventually remedy to the lack of room for bankers and tier set collectors? You keep adding more and more vanity gear and items, and this makes it clear that we need to get rid of﻿ hard-earned items and so on. --DixieHB * Are humans older than night elves?﻿ --Funnti Dassi Well then! These questions are all good! But I think that Ken Sherman's question is not much of lore but more of a Gameplay question!-- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 6 Nov 2013 5:25 PM UTC 17:25, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Single Player Spin-Off... With the game having a rich, vast world and a strong lore, has a single player spin-off ever been considered? (Like an Assassin's Creed, Metal Gear Solid types or any other). --Kati yilan (talk) 19:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Soul Sent by Eliysa from the Story Forums! Since the Dragon Soul was taken away via Time Travel, the Second Wars lore would be changed, Derek Proudmoore would be alive (KUL'TIRAS NEEDS YOU) and the Horde wouldn't control the red dragons, therefore Day and Night of the Dragon has NEVER happened! -- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 6 Nov 2013 8:30 PM UTC 20:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Zone scaling Is it a possibility to be able to scale your level whilst leveling in order to level in lower level zones. For example a player might want to level in both Darkshore and Westfall but wouldn't be able to do this in the current system. Tankingmage (talk) 20:57, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds complicated. Is this asking for something like Guild Wars 2 has? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Nov 2013 2:26 PM Pacific :: I talked to a friend about this once, and he also said Guild Wars 2 had something similar. I haven't checked how Guild Wars 2 scaling works but what would be good is if your character simply scaled down to be less powerful. So a level 23 in Duskwood might decide they want to scale down to do Darkshore, or something like that. One of the main problems with playing wow with friends is the fact that you pretty much need to be within 2 levels of each other to play. It's very temperamental and annoying. I remember on many occasions saying things like ok, well I'll power level up to your level and meet you on wow tonight, when we wanted to just play then. Tankingmage (talk) 22:48, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :According to John Lagrave (WoW Senior Producer), this is not currently in the plan, but is technically possible. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Nov 2013 6:10 PM Pacific Elusive characters Will the next expansion bring us some elusive characters back? It was hinted we'd get to see Alleria and Turalyon to come back. Also a redemption story of Illidan was hinted being a possibility. To add to that, Wrathion is adamant about a unified Azeroth. Will we get to see how they play apart in shaping what Wrathion is trying to get mortals ready for? Also what of Med'an, Garona or Valerra, will they appear? Can things be concluded between Varian and Garona? -- 06:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Alleria and Turalyon What happened to Alleria and Turalyon? Are they dead at Outland? -- 19:18, October 30, 2013 :According to the World of Warcraft: The Adventure Continues panel at BlizzCon 2013 we will not be seeing Alleria and Turalyon because they do not exist in new Draenor. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9 Nov 2013 6:17 AM Pacific Illidan questions from Youtube :Questions from Developer Questions for Blizzcon2013. * Will Illidan be coming back in the next expansion, and if so,﻿ will their finally be a demon hunter class? --NBAplayer39 * Is Illidan a big element from the upcoming expansion﻿ ? or are they keeping that for future expansions? --Equinox :According to John Lagrave (Senior WoW Producer), Illidan will not be in the new expansion or any time soon, but John is a big proponent of Illidan and would like to see him come back. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Nov 2013 6:12 PM Pacific Questions posted on the Battle.net forums http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/10468846990?page=2 http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/10468846991 Oceanic and American servers, racist I know... I'm not going to copy them all across individually, but you can pick relevant questions out when your preparing your list. Thanks Tankingmage (talk) 10:58, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'll select questions and post them below. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Nov 2013 6:44 AM Pacific ::Most of the questions are posted below... we will ask them if we have time, but WoWWiki user's questions (even anons) have priority. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Nov 2013 7:54 AM Pacific ::: Of course, but it's always nice to have a few extra questions. Tankingmage (talk) 17:19, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Wands I think it's cool that they made wands main weapons instead of stat boosters like the past... But why are they not adding any cool wands to the game? it's literally become a staff fest. Boring. --Valaerion Kezan Will Kezan ever be visited on, or rather expanded on past the goblin starting zone? --Isaiath :Asked during interview with John Lagrave (Senior WoW Producer) interview, but he had no idea. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Nov 2013 6:13 PM Pacific Dalaran and Draenei Mages Since Dalaran was not featured in the Siege of Orgrimmar and was on the move during 5.1, is it safe to assume we'll see the Lady Proudmoore and her flying magi city again soon? If the next expansion does heavily include Draenei, can we get a Draenei Magi Organization? They were the best Mages in the known universe, yet they have never been touched on. --Lorelaî Sunwell and Quel'thalas :Quoted from another forum post. I'm currently interested if the state of the Sunwell (as a mixed font of arcane and holy power) has any bearing on whether or not the Dead Scar in Quel'Thalas can be healed. Yes, I remember the quest on that subject, but that was before the Sunwell was reignited, and, well, the Sunwell does infuse the land and its people with power. Being partly holy in nature, I'm curious as to whether or not that makes a difference. --Feylanna Garrosh, Focusing Iris, Thaelen songweaver, the Mantid, and Wrathion plans How the hell did Garrosh get the focusing iris in the first place? The book Tides of War hints at what happened, but nothing was outright stated. How on earth could his forces overwhelm (or even find) the blue dragonflight members transporting it? Also what happened to Thaelen Songweaver? He was never seen again after the bombing, will he make a reappearance to answer for what he did now Vol'jin is Warchief and with his own faction leader as well as Aethas being ticked off? On a non related note to Horde /Alliance conflicts... Have the events of Mists broken the cycle the mantid were nurturing over the thousands of years? Or will a new empress arise and new paragons chosen? --Waraila Wrathion, how accurate would his plans have worked out if the Horde and Alliance hadn't come to an agreement in the aftermath of Siege? Would his plan have backfired or gone the way he envisioned? --Waraila Arator the Redeemer When and where was Arator the Redeemer born? --Gibbons More scenarios Will scenarios be used to show story events and if so can they give an example of what is planned? --Danseis Tauren Paladins/Druids and Crowley The UVG says that tauren had paladins in ancient times, and we know they had druids. Are those the same, or were they different orders? Was this before or after the draenei picked up the Light? What was the point in retconning Crowley from the only worgen hero into the greatest traitor Gilneas has ever known? Why was Halford Wyrmbane okay with that decision? Why were Genn or Varian? Why bother retconning it into a Forsaken victory when they lost the battle for it twice between Gilneas and Silverpine? --Guennivere Ethereals death and Old Gods Horde race What happens when an Ethereal die? Are they simply dead or can they simply escape and reform themselves, considering their body is made of energy? Is it a possibility that the Horde would some day have a race inspired by the Old Gods? The Alliance seems to be leaning towards the Titans heavily, with all their titanic races and the general feeling of order they bring with them, and since the Horde is usually more chaotic and unrelated to the Titans, is developping them as being more related to the Old Gods and forces of chaos such as them a possibility you considered? --Cobble Draconic affection :Prioritize since submitted again as anon on WoWWiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Nov 2013 12:53 PM Pacific You may simplify this question as you will. What are the different forms of draconic affection? One imparticular has been used often in novels, a kiss on the palm of the hand. Kalcegos did it to Jaina and Krasus did it to Alexstraza. Is it just as simple as "he is showing his love" or is it more "I honor my consort with this touch"? For a former Aspect to go down on his knees and kiss a human on the palm may not seem like much to you, but to me I think it means more then love or a little fling. I think it means more along the lines of undying devotion. Krasus died for the love of his Queen and his race, he was also prime (and only remaining) Consort to the Aspect of Life. Does Kalec now see Jaina in the same/similar light? (Sardre 19:27, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) Gnome priests When will gnome priests be elaborated on? We had the sunwalkers debut in MoP for the Karasang Wilds. We still have little idea why gnomes became priests all of a sudden. --Kinria In-game holidays Will the in-game holidays ever be revamped, or more added? --Killercaitie Guild mentoring Will we ever see a mentoring system come around? --Saelantha Normal difficulty flex raid Will we see a normal flex raid in the future? Our guild has around 13-17 people on during raid nights so we do flex raids, so we don't have to sit anyone. While flex is fun, a lot of people like normal because of the ilvl gear. Will we see a flex with normal ilvl difficulty? --Treesapped Hair stuff at BlizzCon :Not really questions, but Liz Dion Cosmetics appears to be legit. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Nov 2013 9:29 AM Pacific RE: Hairstyles Hi there, There was a question about hair styles changing for WOW Characters. My Company, Liz Dion Cosmetics, is Blizzard's official Hair & Makeup Company. This is also our 6th consecutive year doing hair and makeup for BlizzCon. Stay updated with any changes to Blood Elves & Night Elves on our Fan Page at www.facebook.com/ldcmakeup & www.lizdion.net! You will see us with the Night Elves, at 12 noon on Nov 8 and Nov 9. Come say hi and see our work! See you at the show dolls! Liz Dion RE: New Hair! Thank you for that question. Please see our work on the Blood Elves and Night Elves at BlizzCon on Nov 8 & Nov 9 2013. You will get a chance to see what we have worked on all year! Everything from the color of purple on the Night Elves to the design of the Blood Elves wigs...it all was constructed and designed by hand. Stay tuned for a BlizzCon countdown on our Fan Page at www.facebook.com/ldcmakeup & www.lizdion.net. Come say hi and take a picture, as we walk around the convention center! See you there dolls, Liz Dion In how much time it starts? Do not know when to be on because of the time difference.How much time lefT? The Menethil Family/King Terenas Menethil's Crown, where are they? I've always wondered where in heavens sake both the crown and the entire Menethil family wen't missing after the Fall of Lordaeron. That being Queen Lianne Menethil and Princess Calia Menethil, there is actually a SI:7 NPC with the name Calia which some people think might be Princess Calia Menethil. The crown you've seen in the cinematic was supposed to become a LEGENDARY loot drop this was said by Chris Metzen at Blizzcon 2011 . (Which can be seen by clicking the link.) The Legendary loot drop never actually happened which was quite dissapointing. Now I've said that let's get on to Queen Lianne. Has she died? How has she died exactly? And where is her grave! That's all thanks. Butterbeer from Argent Dawn EU :According to Chris Metzen Queen Laine died just before Arthas: Rise of the Lich King and Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Hope that helps! -- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 8 Nov 2013 2:29 PM UTC 14:29, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Any plans with Lordaeron? My question is just as it is, will there be happening anything with the lands of lordaeron any time soon? Perhaps a Caverns of Time dungeon on the fall of Lordaeron in the actual capital city that'd include an appearance of Terenas during the time he was alive? Would be epic! Ps. the peron whom designed the new forsaken architecture, was he on drugs? It looks redicilous. Not WoW alike at all. Are Startholme and Shadowfang Keep doomed to be as they are now forever? Both two very famous instances they are, both Shadowfang Keep and Stratholme have been here for years. But the story goes on, things eventually change, unless you wan't WoW to be frozen in time forever. Will Stratholme and Shadowfang Keep be remade into the state in which they are today? That being Stratholme being rebuild by the Argent Crusaders for example. Let us know Blizzard! -Piledale Can we expect to see the continuation of the naga storyline with a raid featuring Queen Azshara? During Cataclysm, I was extremely excited at the prospect of fighting Queen Azshara in a raid and finally seeing her in her naga-queen glory. Are there any plans to have this removed raid instance and content during this or another upcoming expansion? Instant Level 90 in Warlords of Draenor hello my name is dennis can someone help me please in the Warlords of Draenor Revealed it shows instantly boost character to level 90 dose this mean i can start a new level 1 character and boost it character to level 90 and can i do this again and forevery one every new character i make thank you for your time? reference Starter backpack and crafting model Two simple questions for the Blizzard Team. First, will you ever? be replacing the standard 16 slot starter bag in the toolbar with a larger more functional Bag in the toolbar. Second question in Warlords of Draenor will you be relaxing your position on crafting and maybe returning towards the cataclysm type model. A lot of friends I know where very upset with the crafting in MOP. Thank you. Unkknown - Aerie Peak Fifth Old God Many was wondering, who is the fifth Old God? :Sorry, this question was asked after BlizzCon ended. If the answer pops up, it will probably appear on the Old Gods page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Nov 2013 6:02 PM Pacific References Category:BlizzCon 2013